wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Events
All relevant current events are covered by The Colbert Report on Comedy Central. Check your local listings. As a public service, Wikiality.com provides news for the discerning internets tube explorer. Add "Wikiality" to your Favorites! Please, add Wikiality.com to your Favorites list, since, as we all know, Wikiality is the mother of all truthiness. ---- For all you new to Wikiality.com, please check out: # the Welcome Page # The Beginners' Guide # Common Mistakes Beginners Make For any questions you might have just post a note on the page just as you would post anything else. To post your signature, type two hyphens ("-") followed by four tildes ("~") with no spaces in between. If you want to practice stuff, go to the Sandbox and try stuff out there, and don't forget to use the "Show preview" button before you press save! For things to do, check out the links below. ---- ---- Are you having trouble logging in? Contact wikia here. ---- ---- Things To Do What Is Steve Kagen Hiding? Many people living in Steve Kagen's district have asked that he appear on the award-winning television program, The Colbert Report, but he has refused. Obviously he is hiding something, as only cowards are too frightened to face Dr. Colbert. But, Mr. Kagen has repeatedly denied taking part in any wrong-doing. So, which is it, Mr. Kagen? Are you innocent of all charges against you and are willing appear on "The Colbert Report" for your nailing? Or are you hiding something? Like your collusion with The Wrath of Rahm, for example? Come clean, Mr. Kagen, we're at war. Wikiality.com is asking all Americans to help Mr. Kagen make the right choice: if you have information about Representative Kagen, please post them here, so that we can straighten all this out. Help Mitt Write A Campaign Slogan! Mitt Romney is running for president! Please help him write a campaign slogan, here. Liberal Censorship Run Amok! The liberals controlling every aspect of American culture including every medias have collectively refused to print Dr. Condoleezza Rice's essay! Please click here to help keep this masterpiece of statesmanship and poetic language from disappearing! It's Almost Vacation Time! Per Executive Order #1, The Greatest President Ever is mandated by law to take the entire month of August off. However, his plans are pretty shoddy. Please visit this page to fill-in George's itinerary. Guess Who's On The DC Madame's Phone List The name says it all, please click here. Help The Army Meet Its Recruitment Goals! Wikiality.com is doing its part in helping fight the terrorists from inside our internets tubes, and not over there. Please click here and sign up. Not to go to Iraq, but to help send others to Iraq. Who Will Resign This Friday? Sometimes, even former patriots lose their way. When that happens, the best thing for them to do is often to spend more time with their families. The recognition of a need to do so has become increasingly common amongst members of The Greatest Administration Ever lately; in light of this, Wikiality.com asks you to predict Who Will Resign This Friday? Girl Scouts Modernization The Girl Scouts of America have asked Wikiality.com to assist them with the creation of merit badges which reflect their new direction. Please click here to post your suggestions. Send America A Birthday Card! To honor Stephen, the Colbert Nation and The Greatest President Ever, post your very own birthday card to America on her 231st birthday! Click here to tell the old girl you'd free Scooter all over again! Naming Contest Liberals have found new ways to torture America's freedoms by changing the rules in the middle of the game: * you can't torture detainees * you can't torture suspects * you can't torture enemy combatants America was founded on freedom! By taking away our right to protect ourselves, liberals are giving aid and comfort to those who would attack us. America's very existence is being threatened! Make up your mind, Nancy Pelosi! Who can we torture? How are we ever going to find out what they plan to do to us next, if we can't get the information out of them by any means necessary? What do we have to call them so you will let us get on with the business of protecting America? Click here to remove the special rights liberals give to the terrorists. Liberals Are Playing God Despite the efforts of The Greatest President Ever liberals are flaunting their facts and knowledge in the faces of The Great American Centers of Worshipful Learning (Regent University, Liberty University, Patrick Henry College, Bob Jones University etc). The Labcoat Larrys are hell-bent on keeping The Baby Jesus trapped in their petrie dish of sin until they can experiment all the Holiness out of Him. Well, heathens, we at Wikiality.com are onto your feindish plots. We are watching every move you make and posting everything you do on this page. And just before the next election, we will expose you for what you're really up to: distracting America from the successes in Iraq with your groundbreaking research. You people make me sick. New Commandments Help the Vatican expand on their Ten Commandments of Driving by nominating new Commandments for all walks of life. Just remember to keep them truthy! read more. Be A Poll Smoker! Take Wikiality.com's Daily Poll! Help A Lonely Politician/Celebrity! Life can be lonely at the top. But now Wikiality.com contributors can help needy politicians and celebrities by posting a Lonely Hearts Ad on their behalf. Help them find new friends, money, opportunities, or some action. Just remember to keep it truthy! What Are The Muslims Doing Now? Wikiality.com is always on the forefront of international intelligence gathering, and boy do we have a doozy today! It seems the Mooslims are using the television in ways God never intended when he invented it: they are creating kid's shows! Please see how they are damaging America's airwaves, here. New 'Cover Album' Game-like-Activity A new Game-like-Activity has been setup. Cover Albums offers a way of constructing witty or funny track listings for albums which best represent a given politician or celebrity. The idea is you use real song titles to satirically exemplify a famous person who has been mentioned by Stephen. Help Stephen Better Know Your District Citizens! Help Stephen meet his goal of "better knowing" all 435 434 of America's districts. You're either with Stephen, or you're with the liberal haters, Rahm Emanuel and Nancy Pelosi. Click here to find out how you can help Stephen better know your district! Other Activities * Bush Nicknames * Books About The Candidates News-like Pages * Write A Caption for pictures from other news tubes of The Internets. * Breaking News all the news truthified for Internets-Americans * Bear Watch external links from other internets tubes showing bear activity * Abominations Watch similar to Bear Watch but for other abominations, like gays and such